Wireless terminal devices having a touchscreen display are known. Wireless terminal devices having a touchscreen display include, for example, a smartphone and a tablet device. A wireless terminal device having a touchscreen display detects a finger or stylus pen gesture via the touchscreen display. A wireless terminal device having a touchscreen display operates in accordance with a detected gesture. Examples of operations in accordance with a detected gesture are disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 1.
Basic operations of a wireless terminal device having a touchscreen display are implemented by an OS (Operating System) installed in the wireless terminal device, such as Android, Black Berry OS, Symbian OS, iOS, and Windows Phone.
Patent Document 1: PCT International Publication, No. WO 2008/086302